The ultimate goal of the Human Genome Program is the determination of the nucleotide sequence of the human genome. the five year plan for this program includes the following explicit goals: the construction of high resolution genetic linkage maps, the development of physical maps, the determination of the complete nucleotide sequence of the human genome and the genomes of selected organisms, and the development of appropriate new technologies to achieve these goals. Critical to the success of these efforts is the development of new technologies to reduce costs and to improve throughput. The proposed GESTEC grant will focus of applications of DNA oligonucleotide arrays to the Human Genome project. Sequencing and mapping components will address the development of chip based de novo sequencing, resequencing, and sequence checking and physical, genetic, and functional mapping leading to a pilot scale project. The technology development project will address the production of chips and the development of instrumentation and software specific to the chip applications described above. Practical applications of the DNA chip technology will be scaled up and made available to the User Center, which will provide an opportunity for outside researchers to use the DNA chips and serve as a technology transfer facility. Successful completion of the proposed program will provide significant new capabilities for genomic sequencing and mapping.